Kurt and the Alcohol
by bremela
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets a bit drunk? Fun and Klaine of course! Raing for a small bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm writing this at two in the morning hyped up on energy drinks and sugar. So if this is utter crap, I'm sorry. And my friend Jen is practically sitting on my shoulder watching me. She says hi and that I'm totally insane. We all are. Anyway, on with what ever comes out of this. And it's pre-Klaine days.**

(Insert line break here.)

"Blaine? Blainey? Blainey-boo?" Kurt said as he put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine said laughing at Kurt's ridiculousness. It was obvious. Kurt was totally smashed. Which was weird, because Kurt almost never drank.

It was David's annual pre-sectionals party, and almost everyone except Wes and Blaine were between buzzed or downright drunk. And Kurt was pretty high up in the ranks.

"Hey, hey, hey, I wanna tell you a secret, Blaine." Kurt said, practically in Blaine's lap.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Once, when I thought I wasn't G-A-Y with a capital G, I kissed Brittany." He said giggling.

"Oh. Oh wow. That's something." Blaine said, as he took out his phone, and set it to video.

"What are you doing? Are you video taping? Cuz' Rachel would get mad for not telling her and putting her right in front of the screen. She can be a big fat bitchy diva. But Mercedes isn't. Because she's good. And she can sing too. Did you know that Blaine? A lot of my friends can sing." Kurt said quite cheerily.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was definitely a happy and truthful drunk. He might just have to share this with the New Directions.

"And there's Santana. She's also a good singer but Rachel is always taking the solos. But Santana can be mean. She calls you prep boy and Kurt's boy. I always yell at her. But she can be funny. She calls Rachel a hob-hobbi- um, short." He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, and putting his head on his chest.

"Um, Kurt, why don't you move away?" Blaine said. Because this could end with an awkward conversation tomorrow.

"But Blaine, I don't want to. I like it here." He said, moving closer.

Blaine decided to give in. He let Kurt move in to the point were he was holding Kurt and Kurt was nestled right into the crook of Blaine's neck, and for a moment Blaine imagined Kurt was sober and he actually wanted this. Yeah right.

"Hey. I have another secret to tell you, but you can't tell Blaine, or anyone." Kurt whispered.

"Okay. I won't tell him." Blaine said, thinking he was going to get another stupid secret.

"Guess what? I'm in love. In love with Blaine Warbler. And I love him so much. He's so pretty and handsome and nice. Plus, Wes told me he loves me too. I hope Wes isn't a liar." And with that, Kurt dropped off to sleep.

"No. Wes isn't a liar. I love you to Kurt." Blaine said, even if it was probably just the alcohol talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the epilogue part. And it's still like two thirty am. It almost hurts. And I'm talking to myself. S.O.S. I'm going insane.**

(Insert line break here.)

"Hey Kurt. I knew you wouldn't be feeling great, so I brought you breakfast." Blaine said as he walked into Kurt's dorm where he was laying with a pillow over his head.

"I have toast, orange juice, and a side of ibuprofen."

Kurt slowly removed the pillow and sat up.

"Thank you so much. What the hell did I drink last night? This is the worst hangover I've ever had." Kurt grumbled.

He took the medicine and ate the food.

"I feel a lot better. Is everyone else like this?" Kurt asked as he slowly got up from the bed.

"Yep. Everyone except Wes and me."

Kurt stepped into the bathroom and emerged in fresh clothes and pristine hair.

"I feel so much better. And, as much as I'm afraid to ask, what did I do last night?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Well, you said Rachel was a diva and a bitch, you said you kissed Brittany, Mercedes and Santana are good singers and Santana calls me names, calls Rachel a hobbit, and…" Blaine said.

"Oh dear gaga what did I do?" Kurt asked wincing.

"You… you told me you had a secret and not to tell Blaine. You said…you said you loved me."

For a moment, both froze.

"Oh my god." Kurt said and he bolted out of the room.

"No, Kurt, wait! Wait! Stop!" Blaine cried as he chased Kurt down the hall.

Kurt ran around a corner and up a staircase, all the way to the end of a hall and into an empty closet. Luckily, Blaine caught the handle before Kurt good lock the door.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe I made a complete and utter fool out of myself. I hate alcohol. I can't believe I did that. Oh my god." Kurt cried as he sobbed into his knees.

"No, Kurt. Stop, I want to talk to you." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up and Blaine saw his tear-stained face.

"I know. You don't feel the same and you just want to be friends. That's how it always goes." He cried angrily.

"No. That's not it. The last thing you said was Wes told me he loves me too. I hope Wes isn't a liar. And he isn't a liar. Kurt, I have been totally in love with you for a long time. I mean, I was totally oblivious until around Valentines Day, and I thought you wouldn't like me back either. But now that you do, I just have to say it. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you are amazing and perfect, and I love you. So will you be my boyfriend?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt practically jumped on Blaine and gave him a big kiss.

"I love you too, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. You were also sitting in my lap."

"Okay, no more alcohol for me then."


End file.
